Midday
by WhereOneAuthorFails
Summary: Vampires lived for a very long time. They were the royalty of the supernatural. They postured and preened, eventually forgetting that they weren't the Emperor. Not Yaoi. NarutoxFemale. BAMF Naruto
1. Basking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Twilight**

**AU ending to the 4th war**

**Starts during New Moon Chapter 10**

**Instead of going to the meadow, Bella decides to try riding the bike on her own.**

**BAMF Naruto so there**

**A lot of the first chapter is world creation so there isn't much plot but it's necessary for the rest of the story. **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Subscribe, and what ever else you feel like doing.**

* * *

><p>Naruto lazed about on the slab of stone, feeling the rare sunlight warming his hide. Sure, La Push wasn't normally sunny, but ,whenever it wasn't rainy, Naruto allowed himself the liberty of blowing a small hole through the clouds so the sunlight could warm his boulder.<p>

As he his head rested on his front limbs, Naruto let himself reminisce about the past. It had been so long since the fourth shinobi world war. So long that he'd watched the world itself move. So long that he no longer really felt himself to truly be a part of humanity.

* * *

><p>Near the end of the war, during the tug of war with Obito for the tailed beasts, Obito was able to split his attention long enough to launch off a single attack, but that attack was all he needed as it was able to kill Sakura. The death of Sakura broke Naruto's concentration long enough for him to lose the struggle. Naruto and B, along with their respective Bijuu, were sucked into Obito and into the Demonic Statue. Despite his conviction, it wasn't enough as Naruto found himself melding with the consciousnesses of all the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki. No longer simply naruto, he watched as Obito beat down Sasuke and killed Sasuke, ending the last of 2nd generation Sannin. Naruto regained hope when Sasuke seemingly came back to life with one of his eyes turning into a Rinnegan as he then proceeded to call the Demonic Statue out of Obito before killing the man just before Kakashi could stop him.<p>

For a moment, the war seemed to have been won, but everything seemed to go to hell when one of the Zetsu took the Rinnengan still in Obito's eye socket and used the life force of the few remaining white zetsu to truly revive Madara. For a while, it looked like Sasuke would still be able to off Madara and succeed in ending the war as Madara had been revived without eyes, but Madara was able to create a lull in the battle and use it to implant Obito's, originally Madara's, rinnegan into himself and seal the Demonic statue within himself, once more leaving the Shinobi army at a disadvantage.

Madara quickly subdued Sasuke and performed the infinite Tsukuyomi before freezing as the latest twist in a long line of twists occurred. Behind Madara stood the black Zetsu with it's arm impaled through the Uchiha.

As Kaguya once more revealed herself onto the mortal plane, the small spark, inside her near infinite chakra, that was once known as Naruto watched as the eternal genjutsu spread throughout the world. It watched and tried to fight it's way out. It tried do something to end the root of evil that it was a part of. By itself it would have never have achieved anything, so it reached out. First it let itself connect to the dormant sparks waking them up. Seeing what Naruto intended, the Jinchuuriki connected to the small fragments of their Bijuu that they could still access and provided Naruto with just enough chakra to carry out the next step of his plan.

It took days, but slowly, Naruto used tiny tendrils to connect to the Divine tree, and through it to the thousands of people that were now a part of it. None of the now connected people had any chakra to lend Naruto, but they did have plenty of will as they each realized that they were living inside a lie. They sent their defiance and strength of self to Naruto. With the will of Humanity behind it, the node that was once Naruto forced itself to be acknowledged by the vast amount of chakra that was under the control of Kaguya and tore it from her grasp. Kaguya fought back, but was helpless against the onslaught of the collective force of humanity. Naruto's presence toppled that of the Rabbit goddess, and what was once Kaguya became Naruto.

Quickly, after coming to consciousness, Naruto had ended the Infinite Tsukuyomi, removing the remaining Biju and B from himself so they could once more be themselves. People rejoiced at the end of the war, happy that everything was over and that they had escaped. The celebration came to soon though as Naruto had forgotten about Black Zetsu.

Seeing that Kaguya had fallen, Kuro had quickly moved to the still recovering Sasuke and slowly took over his body. Before anyone realized it, Zetsu, masquerading as Sasuke used his Rinnegan to seal the 1 through 9 tails within himself before attacking Naruto.

Naruto, seeing that Sasuke was no longer himself, had grabbed hold of him and transported the two of them to one of the dimensions Kaguya had created long ago. They fought for months on end. Naruto's new existence as a god and Sasuke's absorbed Bijuu allowing them to far surpass the limits of even the Sage of the Six Paths. Eventually, even the combined chakra of the 9 bijuu ran dry as Sasuke threw more and more into bigger and more devastating jutsu he created by merging his unparalleled lightning release with the equally devastating natures of the subjugated Bijuu. Finally defeating him without ending his life, Naruto tried to separate Sasuke from Black Zetsu but found that, at some point, Sasuke had already overcome Kuro, meaning that Sasuke himself had chosen that he wanted to take the power of Naruto.

At this point, Naruto was faced with a decision, to allow Sasuke to live, or to kill him. Naruto really didn't want to kill Sasuke, but with the power of the 9 bijuu sealed within him and kept there by the power of his now Rinne Sharingan, something even Naruto couldn't break apparently, Sasuke was too dangerous to allow to roam the Elemental Nations. Seeing no better option, Naruto allowed himself to absorb Sasuke, hoping that the Uchiha would reform over time so Naruto could allow him to be recreated.

As the last vestige of Sasuke was absorbed within himself, Naruto allowed a second for the chakra to settle within him before feeling himself being attacked from within.

Black Zetsu had foreseen his loss and allowed Sasuke to overcome him, biding his time. Once he was within Naruto, Zetsu reconnected with Kaguya, who was still present, and allowed himself to once more become a part of her. Zetsu had been created purely out of Kaguya's will and, as he returned to her, a bolstered ex-Rabbit Goddess attacked Naruto from within, trying to regain control of the power Shinju.

Without the rest of humanity behind him, Naruto only had his own will and the wills of the 9 Bijuu within him to fight back against the ancient will of Kaguya. For nearly a hundred years, the two fought within the six dimensions. Naruto repeatedly tried to travel to the human realm but, everytime he tried, Kaguya interfered with his control enough to land him in some other dimension.

Near the end of the hundred years during a small break, made possible because both he and Kaguya knew when the other was going to attack, Naruto finally discovered another aspect of himself known as Ashura. When they assailed each other the next time, Naruto was able to bring the weight of his numerous reincarnations to bear and was able to subdue Kaguya. Knowing that she would forever be a risk if she was allowed to be a part of him, Naruto disgorged her from within himself, leaving her what she was before she became a part of the Shinju.

Kaguya was still around the level that Madara had been during his original life, but was nothing compared to the might under Naruto's control. Naruto quickly made an expansive Truth Seeking Ball and, before she could gather any nature chakra in her new body, threw it at Kaguya. Naruto watched as the Bōchō Gudōdama anihilated Kaguya before it complete erased the mountainous dimension they were in as well, deeming that the loss of one dimension was worth the end of Kaguya.

As the last of the dimension was erased, Naruto felt himself being forced to leave and chose to use his Amenominaka to travel back to earth, wanting to see how much the world changed in the last 100 years, hoping that events of the Fourth Shinobi War and absence of the Tailed beasts had lead to peace.

As he materialized back on Earth, the first thing that had caught his attention was that it was hot. Much hotter that it had any right to be. Looking around, he hadn't been worried to see a land filled with lava, merely assuming he had teleported into a field of volcanoes. He had flown straight up, attempting to gain his bearing, but only becoming more concerned the higher he got. Eventually, he was no longer even in orbit and was able to see that the part of Earth that was visible to him was just a mass of volcanoes.

In denial, he had rationalized that he was probably just on the wrong side of the earth and flew at the speed of light to see the other side. Two seconds later, he was on the exact opposite side of the earth and it wasn't any better. Naruto spun around, thousand of miles away from earth, trying to understand what was going on. coming back to face the earth, he realized that he hadn't seen the moon.

Naruto shot around the planet, wondering if he had somehow missed it, before coming to stop above a portion of the earth that was deformed. coming back in from space, he hovered a couple miles above the deformation looking around to see that it stretched into the distance. The dark fumes that now covered the planet made it hard to see what the deformation actually was, so he gathered chakra within his lungs, nearly a tenth of what he used to have but nearly nothing to him now, and blew it out, converting it to wind as it passed through his mouth.

The fumes cleared away to show a white surface. Naruto realized that, at some point during his fight with Sasuke and Kaguya, the moon had impacted with the Earth. Concentrating, he used his senjutsu and tried to sense something. He delved as deep as he could to make his range encompass the entire planet. Naruto sighed as he felt nothing, not even a plant.

Naruto lowered to the surface of the grounded moon. Sitting there cross legged, he allowed himself to cry. To cry for Sakura, for Sasuke, for Neji, and for all the other lives that had been lost during the war. To cry for Tsunade, for Hinata, for B, for Kakashi, and for all the others who had died while he was fighting Sasuke and Kaguya. Finally he allowed himself to cry for himself. He had fought against the will of a literal god for a century so that he could save everyone from her tyranny, only to come back to see that his efforts were in vain as everyone had already died.

He had lain there for ages, his body no longer needing nourishment, and cried his pain and frustration away as he finally rested from the 101 year day. Eventually, as the wobbly planet completed a revolution around the still blazing sun, Naruto ceased his sobbing and stood up, noticing that his tears had created a tranquil sea upon the surface on the moon.

Naruto reached within himself and lightly 'poked' the bijuu and Sasuke, waking them up. After explaining what happened and having a short discussion, Naruto finally decided what to do.

He once more left the surface of the planet and floated a few hundred miles above it. With the unparalleled water manipulation of the Isobu and vast amount of chakra available to him, Naruto picked up the sea he had accidentally created and flung it off the moon and onto the earth. Then, with the Rinne Sharingan Sasuke had unlocked, he grabbed the moon with a gravitational pull and attempted to pull it out of the Earth, using a Chibaku Tensei to keep it in one piece. Naruto absently noted that it was smaller than it used to be, but decided that it didn't really matter before once more placing the moon in orbit. Naruto looked back at the earth, and realized that there was a huge crater in it. It was so huge that he could see into the lower mantle. Once more using Sasuke's Rinne Sharingan, Naruto grabbed onto the Earth's natural gravity and squeezed. The Earth shuddered and then began compressing into itself as it tried to reform itself into a ball under the effects of the immense gravity.

Naruto felt what the amount of chakra was channeling through the spirit of Sasuke was doing to his brother in all but blood. Naruto was about to tell Sasuke to stop as he felt the black haired boy's spirit tear under the strain of moulding the earth before Sasuke cut him off. This was how he was going to pay for his sins. Naruto tried to cut off the chakra supply, but Sasuke had a firm grip and refused to let go. Naruto could easily tear control of the chakra away from Sasuke, but doing so would also rip his soul. Naruto could only sit back and watch as his brother let himself be unmade. As the last of the Earth was pieced together, Naruto felt what was left of Sasuke's soul lighten, for probably the first time since his Itachi killed killed the Uchiha clan, and fade away.

Naruto once more cried, this time his tears being caught in the earth's gravitational pull and falling to the planet below as rain. He quickly brought himself back together, taking solace that Sasuke had at least faded happy and under his own volition.

Naruto floated down to ground, no longer littered with fissures and molten lava. He quickly sat in the crosslegged stance and held himself in the stillness that was necessary for senjutsu. Instead of gathering Nature chakra, he took his vast reserves and pumped them back into the earth. Slowly, over the course of centuries, his reserves depleted and the world refilled with the Nature chakra it had lost with the death of it's inhabitants. Naruto had planned to pump every last drop of his chakra into to Earth, but before he could commit the last of his reserves into the process, the Bijuu had shoved him out of the way and took over. Naruto watched as they let themselves dissipate. He wanted to stop them, to yell at them to let him take on the burden so that they could live on, but he only watched, respecting their obvious last wishes.

Naruto woke from his trance and began to enter Sage Mode. That the entire world was now filled with his chakra meant that he would always be in sage mode. Naruto bent to look at the small pool of water that had formed sometime the last couple thousand years while he had been replenishing the world. He focused intently and felt the microscopic organisms that were now living in it. Smiling, he delved deeper into his sensing, once more feeling the entire earth. Around the planet, he felt the millions of places where similar microscopic life now lived.

Naruto had always been an active person, loving to travel. He longed to run around and explore this new world he had helped to create, but calmed himself down. The Nature chakra he had introduced into the world might be boosting the rate of evolution immensely, but it would still take millions of years for there to be sentient life. So he sat back down and decided to wait.

* * *

><p>Naruto brought one of his tails up and created an unnoticeable rasengan on the end of it. With a flick of his tail, he sent the sphere into the air and reopened the hole in the cloud cover. The wait had taught Naruto about patience, and he now understood Shikamaru's obsession over being lazy.<p>

His ears twitched as they heard the sound of an engine coming up the nearby road. Naruto relaxed his grip on his sensing range and allowed it to momentarily expand to two miles in diameter. Over the years, Naruto had found that life got boring when you knew everything that was happening around you, so he tightened his sensing range and restricted it to radius of 100 meters.

Saying that Naruto could know everything that was happening was overstatement though. As the world grew and life developed, the wavelength of the Nature chakra had changed and billions of livings things left their imprint upon it. Naruto was still permanently in Sage Mode, but his sensing range was now restricted by the amount of chakra Naruto had, somewhere slightly above that of which the kyuubi once had, and could reach a maximum of about 2-3 miles. If he was searching for one person and concentrated deeply, he could probably reach somewhere along the lines of 20-30 miles.

Naruto searched to see if it was only one person coming down the road or if it was a group. Naruto could handle one or two people seeing him as they would be written off as tall tales, but it it was a group, then they were more likely to be taken seriously.

Noting that it was a single female, whose emotions were extremely turbulent, coming down the road, Naruto decided to remain in his spot and shot another rasengan into the clouds, increasing the amount of light shining down on him. If she was going to see him, then she might as well see him as his best.

As the brilliance of the sunlight rose, it showcased Naruto in all his pride. On the boulder, an orange ten-tailed tiger the size of a white Rhino slightly smiled, enjoying it's increased warmth.

* * *

><p>Bella came down the road on her bike, the gravel jarring her but she held on tight. She had heard the honey sweet voice of Edward at the start of her ride, but it had slowly died out as she grew more sure of herself on the bike.<p>

Realizing that she her inner Edward wasn't going to speak up again, she decided to stop before realizing she still didn't know how to and Jacob wasn't here to help her. Easing up on the throttle, she saw a thick clump of some kind of plant and steered the slowing motorbike into it. There was still a jolt but Bella managed not to smash her head against the ground and bush was able to catch the bike and keep it from scratching.

Brushing some leaves out of her hair, Bella stood up and walked back on to the road. Edward seemed to only want to talk when Bella was doing something dangerous or risky. Now that she was more comfortable with using the bike, it seemed like Edward wasn't going to chastise her anymore. She needed something new. Jacob was apparently not talking to her anymore and without him, over the last week she had felt herself slipping back into the zombie like state she had been in following Edwards departure. She needed to hear Edward's voice in her head, and to do that, she needed to do something risky, something dangerous, something...stupid.

Looking around she saw a nearby cliff and remembered the boys who had previously been jumping from it.

* * *

><p>5 minutes after first sensing her, Naruto lifted one of his eyelids to see who was coming to such a secluded place on their lonesome.<p>

He saw the girl coming down the road on a dirt bike. She was pretty in a pallid sort of way. Her face looked tense as she seemed to be less focused on the road and thinking about something. Naruto watched as she seemingly made a decision and ran her bike of the road.

Inwardly Naruto shook his head. It was one thing to ride a bike alone while not knowing how to stop it, but did she really have to pick the one bush along the road that was a poison ivy bush? Naruto watched as she stood up and brushed a few leaves out of her head. Naruto kept waiting for her to turn around and see him, wanting to see what her reaction to such a large carnivore would be, but she apparently had terrible situational awareness as she didn't notice his presence. Naruto was close enough that he was able to sense her emotions go from depression to inquisitive to resolution within a matter of seconds.

Naruto watched as she took off her shoes and walked to the small path that lead to a ledge beneath the cliff. Now curious, he got up from his spot and silently padded to a better vantage point. Just as he reached a good spot, Naruto turned to see that girl had reached the ledge. Naruto remembered the ledge now. The locals apparently liked to dive of it into the waters below. Naruto had tried it himself but quickly lost interest after the novelty wore off. The boys always came in a group though so that they could help if something went wrong.

Was the girl suicidal to try this herself? She was alone and, with her frail body and this being her obvious first time, Naruto couldn't see her not have issues as even the fit boys that came regularly had issues. Naruto reached out with his sensing range as she was a bit past the 100 meter mark and felt her emotions. She felt expectant and then happy as she exhaled. Naruto noted that she felt happier and more lost within herself as she slowly leaned forward. Deciding that she was suicidal, Naruto sighed in sadness.

Thousands of years ago, when he had first came across someone attempting suicide, he had stopped them, only to be cursed out. Eventually, he learned that even if he stopped them the first time, they would try again when he wasn't around and would succeed. Over time, he had created a rule for himself, when Naruto saw someone attempting suicide, he would use his senjutsu to sense them, and after determining how sure they were about it, Naruto would either let them carry out their intentions, or he would try to talk to them and see if he could help them find another way.

Naruto felt no doubts within this girl, so he simply sat there, allowing himself to be witness to her last moments. Naruto watched as she dove off, eyes closed as she drew herself within her mind. The splash she made against the water was deceptively small and Naruto prepared to leave before his still expanded senses felt more from the girl. Beneath the waves, he felt her determination and looked to see her struggling to apparently break the surface. Eyes widening as he realized that this wasn't a suicide attempt, Naruto dashed forward, seamlessly shifting forms from large carnivore to human.

With a small application of chakra, Naruto propelled himself into a shunshin and appeared nearly instantly on the ledge before diving down into the water.

* * *

><p>Bella felt herself sinking further into the depths as darkness closed over her vision. The saltwater in her lungs burned fiercely against the soft tissues. She was glad for the air that kept running through them as if was slowly damping the pain.<p>

Air?

Bella slowly felt herself settling back into her body. She felt the soft grass beneath her and a warmth to her left. Slowly, as they had been partially crusted over with dried salt, Bella opened her eyes to see trees and sky above her.

"Awake are you?"

Bella jolted at the completely unfamiliar voice, about to quickly rise up before a gentle hand on her shoulder slowed her down.

"Slow down there, you nearly died and I don't think you're completely back to normal just yet."

The gentle presence of the man somehow reassuring her, she heeded the words and slowly sat up, using her arms to help carry her weight. Once she felt steady, she looked to left to see a blonde haired boy sitting by a fire which had been providing the warmth she had felt earlier.

"What happened?", Bella asked, still disorientated.

"Before or after you nearly attempted suicide via cliff diving?" the boy asked.

Bella noted that a trio of thin scars adorned both of his cheeks before his question sunk in and Bella remembered her earlier stunt. Bella blushed as she realized how it could have looked like to an outsider watching her actions.

Apparently having got the reaction he wanted, the mystery boy continued talking. "I wasn't all that far away when I saw you standing on that ledge. I've seen the boys around the area do the same on earlier occasions, but when you didn't surface from your dive, I knew something was wrong so I dived in and pulled you out."

"How?", Bella asked curious and remembering her earlier experience,"When the current caught me, it couldn't get out. I didn't even know which way was up. How were you able to get the both of us out?"

Her apparently savior raised his eyebrows at the question before waving his hand to indicate his body."Incase you haven't noticed, I'm quite fit. I swim really well have been told I could probably go for the Olympics. Plus, it also helps that I can walk on water."

Bella snorted at that last bit before giving her savior a once over. He wasn't lying when he said he was fit. Bella could see the sinews of his arms and his pecs through his t-shirt. Even with it on, she could tell that he had that perfect swimmer's body Charlie always reminisced about having. Wondering where the boy's jacket was, she realized that her own was drying near the fire and looked down to see that the orange one she was wearing was probably his.

"Thanks -", She started before realizing that she didn't know his name.

"My name's Naruto," The boy said smiling back at her."And don't worry about the hoodie, I've got tons and you need it more than me right now."

"I meant about saving me as well. I really wasn't trying to kill myself.",Bella said before adding in," and my name's Bella."

"Why hello there Bella," the boy started, "Is that short for something? Anabella, Maribella, Anabel, Clarabella, Oh I know, maybe Ella?"

Bella watched as the boy began to list names. Normally Bella avoided talkative people as she herself was a quiet person, but as she spent time with this Naruto, she felt like a portion of her stress was relieved.

"It's Isabella," Bella said,"but I like being called Bella."

Naruto just smiled at her."You were named Isabella for a reason, so I think I'll call you Isabella."

Bella debated correcting him before deciding that since he saved her life, he was entitled to call her what he wished.

"So Isabella," Bella's attention was brought back to her savior as he continued to talk."Why exactly were you cliff diving on your lonesome?"

Bella didn't really want to tell him the real reason, mainly because he'd probably take her into a hospital to make sure she wasn't suffering brain damage, but she couldn't come up with a believable lie under his intense blue eyes so she decided to tell him an edited version of the truth, leaving out all mentions of the supernatural.

Despite his apparently talkative personality, Naruto listen to her story attentively and provided Bella with someone to finally tell her story too.

As she finished her story, Naruto leaned back and looked into the slowly darkening sky. "I never really had that much experience with love.", Naruto began as Bella listened, "But I can give you some tips and pointers. If your ex really did leave because he believed you weren't a part of his world then you still have a chance."

"R-really?" Bella asked, her voice shaky and desperate.

Naruto smiled at her before continuing, "Eventually, he will come back, looking to see how you are doing. Or, if not him, then some part of his life will once more overlap into yours. When that happens you'll need to grab a hold of it and follow it all the way back to him. From there it's really up to how much you can show him that no matter how dangerous it is for him to be with you, it will be much more dangerous for you to be without him."

Bella just sat and allowed Naruto's words to soak in. Above them, the clouds got dark, signifying that it was getting late.

"Come on," Naruto said, standing up and snuffing out the fire, "I'll use your bike to give you a ride back to where ever you came from."

"I can drive myself." Bella protested as she too stood up and the two made their way to the dirt road that she could see through the trees, the wind picking up as they left the shelter of the trees.

"Yes, but I can stop," Naruto replied, his smile showing that he was laughing to himself. He got onto the bike, indicating that Bella should get on behind him.

"So you saw that to huh?" Bella blushed as she remembered her makeshift parking job, getting on behind Naruto.

Naruto just chuckled and started the engine.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as Isabella pulled away in her truck. He had turned down her offer for a ride by saying he had parked his ride close by.<p>

As she disappeared from view, Naruto thought about all he had learned today. Isabella herself was a normal human, but while he had been healing her, from both drowning and the poison ivy, he had felt the lingering presence of something else. It was unlike anything Naruto had felt before and so it intrigued him. When she had awoken, Naruto prompted her for her story and, after sifting through the half truths, he had deduced that whatever the non-human presence on Isabella was, it was related to her boyfriend.

Naruto debated what to do as he expanded his senses to keep a track of Isabella. He had been travelling across America for the last 300 years and before that, he had indulged his arrogant side and presented himself as the god Asura in India for a few millennia.

This was something new though. Despite how used to distancing himself from humanity he had gotten over the past few millennia, he found himself being drawn into finding out more.

As his range expanded and diluted while trying to keep track of Isabella, he felt the same unique scent he had felt on Isabella around 7 miles to the east. Focusing a bit more on it, he was able to sense that it was moving quite quickly, nearly 70 miles an hour, and that there were another group pursuing it. What's more, the pursuing scents were also different from normal humans, though in a different way.

Deciding this was more interesting than finding out where Isabella lived, Naruto focused on the two sets of presences and blurred away in a burst of speed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hope you enjoyed. Look at my Author Page periodically for progress on this story and other stories.<strong>

**PS: Before anyone asks, No, Naruto will not be with Bella.**


	2. Another?

**Disclaimer: Ch 1**

**After seeing the support for Ch 1, I spent some time to make a solid plot for this story so that it wouldn't end part way through. **

**This chapter is also a bit shorter than the first, but I have already written Ch 3 and will post it up as soon as I proof read it.**

**Note: Naruto's sensing range from Ch 1 has been reduced.**

**R**ead **R**eview** F**avorite** S**ubscribe** CONQUER!**

* * *

><p>Unnoticable to those involved in the drama playing about beneath him, Naruto blurred to a stop on a branch high in the trees above and watched through the nude branches as the scene played out beneath him.<p>

"Come now, can we not talk about this?" the dark skinned being said as he came to a stop, seeing that the enormous wolves that had been chasing him for the past few hours had finally encircled him. Naruto allowed his sensing range to wash over the area and got a hold of the different aspects of those involved. The humanoid felt like what he had sensed on Isabella earlier. Delving deeper into presence of the dark skinned man, Naruto noted that he vaguely felt like an Edo Tensei construct. More so than that though, the man felt like the statue one became when they failed to correctly balance Nature Energy, except this statue could apparently move, and quite quickly too.

Naruto shifted his attention to the man's pursuers as one of the horse sized wolves growled at him.

These wolves were completely different to the man. They were blazing Nature Energy off of themselves while the man held it within himself. While the humanoid felt like he was nearly a statue, the wolves felt like they were closer to a true sage mode. They were like how Naruto was when partially turned into a toad. They were taking large amounts of Nature energy but they were unable to properly balance it and so they looked like animals. The only reason they didn't turn statuesque like the humanoid was because they were pumping out the Nature Energy at the same rate that they were taking it in.

"I apologize," the statue-man said, not seeming as much apologetic as placating, " but I never learned wolf."

Naruto watched as wolves seemed to defer to the largest one. With a bit of concentration, he was able to make out the tendril like connections that flowed from the apparent leader to each of the other members of pack. Still concentrating on the lead wolf, Naruto was able to note how it greatly reduced it's input of Nature energy. Eyebrows raised, Naruto watched as it perfectly balanced it's Nature energy and entered sage mode. At the same time, it's lupine form crumpled within itself and became a humanoid. Naruto ignored the nudity and was fascinated to see that someone had learned to become a sage in this new world. Sure, Naruto could sense that the man's sage mode only put him on par with a chunnin, but it still put him well above the capabilities of his fellow humans.

"You are on our lands vampire," the wolf-man said as he stared fiercely at the statue-man, "you have hunted here and so have sentenced yourself to execution."

"Really now?" the vampire said, "I came through here a few months ago and seem to clearly remember a coven living not far from here. Did you execute them as well?"

The wolf-man snorted,"the Cullens and we had a pact. So long as they didn't bite anyone and stayed out of La Push, we allowed them to live in Forks. They left mid-September and haven't returned."

The vampire smiled at the explanation. "Well if you had a pact with the Cullens, I see no reason why we can't have one as well?" the man extended a hand, as if attempting to shake hands despite the 50 meters that separated him from the other. "My name is Laurent."

The wolf-man snarled at the suggestion. "The Cullens were barely tolerable as they fed on animals. You are obviously a killer as your red eyes can attest to."

The now identified Laurent seemed tickled and slightly angry at the response. "You mean the humans? What makes them better than the animals the Cullens hunted. Compared to beings like us, they are mere prey, completely disposable. Besides, I remember the Cullens had that one pet human that they kept around. Her blood smelled quite delicious. They probably took her with them when they left so that they could have a constant supply."

Naruto watched as the growing tension broke. It was the newest looking wolf that began the attack. Naruto could tell because his paws were slightly misproportioned from an improper distribution of Nature Energy. The wolf-man looked slightly surprised but quickly shifted back into wolf form to join the attack.

It was a slaughter. Laurent was able to deflect the first attack and chose to try to break the perimeter. Reaching the edge, he was successful in duking past the wolf in front of him by utilizing his comparatively small frame and the trees. His freedom was short lived as he was tackled from the side by a slimmer wolf, that moved noticeable faster that its allies, and landed beneath it. The vampire was quick to throw off the wolf but it was too late as it had provided the other wolves with enough time to re-encircle Laurent. The head wolf caught the man from the side and tore off his arm as it ran past. While he was still imbalanced, the newest wolf tore of his other arm and the fast wolf came back in to take the man's foot. From there, the wolves began tearing him apart until each of them had a piece of the condescending vampire.

Naruto watched as the wolves then started running again. Curious as to what they intended to do with the flesh they still held in their jaws, he tree jumped after the pack until they came to a stop in a clearing and made a morbid pile out of the body parts. Eyes wide, Naruto realized that the pieces of Laurent were still retained their massive amounts of Natural Energy. Searching for the head, Naruto found it and had a moment of deja-vu as he saw that Laurent was still looking around and he could feel emotions of terror from the disembodied head.

The lead wolf once more transformed back into a human and took out a lighter from the small pouch around his ankle. The wolf-man picked up Laurent's head and, with a grimace of disgust, he stuck his hand into the vampire's head through the neck and caused some type of fluid to be sprayed out of his mouth. Carefully drenching the pile of flesh with the liquid, noticeably taking care to keep the liquid away from himself, the wolf-man dropped the head back onto the pile and lit the small line of liquid he had created leading to the pile.

With a roar, the fire raced down the makeshift fuse and the pyre went up in flames. The flammable liquid caused the flesh to be burnt to ashes within seconds and Naruto felt like cringing at the pained howls of the burning head.

As the last of the vampires body turned to ashes, the wolf-man once more shifted into an animal before leading his pack away from the clearing.

As soon as he deemed that the wolves had gotten far enough away, Naruto jumped down from his position among the branches of one of the trees at the edge of the clearing and made his way towards the smoldering pile of ashes. The grass was wet enough that the fire hadn't spread, but that wasn't what truly worried Naruto. As he had watched the vampire burn, Naruto had noticed that Natural Energy within it hadn't been released back into the environment. It wasn't enough of a loss to cause any real noticeable effects, but it was still the equivalent of losing 10 square miles of forest and that worried him. If enough of these vampire were created and then died by way of fire, then it could create imbalances within nature and restrict the ability of other creatures to survive.

It seemed that finding out just was happening here was more important than he had thought. Closing his eyes and shutting out the outside world, he once more concentrated on finding Isabella. Naruto noted the wolves were close enough to her location on the road that, based on her emotions, there was no way she hadn't seen them. Naruto mentally watched as the pack eventually broke off and Bella came to a stop in an area filled with the life signs of other normal people, a residential area. Believing he had found her home, Naruto opened his eyes and, by the passage of the dim moon across the sky, realized that he had been absorbed with his sensing, and therefore actively defenseless, for over ten minutes. He chastised himself for that, realizing that he would have to break the habit.

Once more blurring into a shunshin, Naruto took a tiny moment to note that this was the most he'd used a chakra technique, excluding his rasengan to clear weather, in over 50 years.

* * *

><p>Feeling somewhat like a creeper, Naruto slipped into what he'd identified as Isabella's bedroom through her window. He wasn't all that worried about the girl waking up as he could easily keep a track of her through his sensing and vanish with a milliseconds notice if needed, but he still felt wrong to be here without her knowledge while she slept defenselessly on her bed.<p>

Putting his morals to the side, Naruto began to silently snoop around her room, searching for clues as to how he could integrate himself into the drama revolving around Bella without giving himself away, as being non-human, before he was ready. As he kept looking, he noticed a few papers stuffed beneath her mattress. Holding his breath, Naruto grabbed hold of the corner of paper sticking out and gently pulled it out. Once it was clear of the last of its confinement, Naruto flipped the paper over to see that it was a test. Apparently Isabella had wanted to hide it from her father, who Naruto could sense sleeping in his own room. For good reason too as she had received a 52% on it.

The test giving him an idea, Naruto put it down on the desk opposite the bed and slowly pulled out the bottom drawer. Taking out the disorganized mess of papers within, Naruto began to look through them before finding what he was looking for. Dated for the past December, Naruto pulled out a report card and read through it. Near the top, Naruto saw exactly what he needed, a section stating that Isabella Swan was a Senior. Smiling Naruto put everything back into the drawer before closing it and exiting out Isabella's window.

As he walked down the street away from the house, Naruto internally remarked to himself, 'It looks like Forks High is going to be getting a new student.'

* * *

><p>Even though Naruto wanted to start going to Forks High as soon as possible, he quickly realized that it wasn't going to be as easy as he had originally believed. The last time Naruto had integrated himself into a community had been in the mid 1800s. Back then, it was quite easy to pass yourself off as just a random wanderer who had chosen to finally settle down in a community.<p>

Nowadays, everyone either had paperwork, or they were deported to wherever the US government thought that they originated from. Not wanting to go through something like that, Naruto visited the nearest large city to go get himself some papers. Even back during the Era of Shinobi, forged documents were used by people looking for a new start or, more extensively, by spies trying to sneak into a foreign hidden village. With one of his sensei's having been the lynchpin of Konoha's information system, Naruto had been taught how to recognize a good forger.

The day after deciding his next course of action, Naruto had traveled to Seattle, by foot as it would be much quicker, and began to search for a good forger. After spending the day cross checking various things he finally decided on a man named Jason Scott, or J. Jenks as he was known to the criminal side of Seattle.

Early in the morning, the day after scouting him out, Naruto walked into Jason's office just fifteen minutes after seeing the forger enter. Having taken the time to alter his chakra constructed clothes to match the styles present in some of the more expensive suits he had seen. Naruto stopped by the secretary, holding himself in a non-threatening manner while still letting a portion of his powerful presence slip out.

It didn't take long for the woman to take notice and she looked up, blushing from the effect of his overbearing yet warm personality. It also didn't hurt that Naruto was quite handsome by modern standards.

"H-h-hello" the woman stuttered as she tried to bring her turbulent attraction undercontrol, desperate to remain professional." how may I help you?"

Naruto smiled, taking advantage of the women's attraction to him and began to lay on the charm. "Hello," Naruto spoke in a calm and solid tone, "I was wondering if I Mr. Scott was in yet?"

"He just came in." the woman spoke, her voice finally back under her control but her cheeks still glowing. "Did you have an appointment?"

"No," Naruto replied, "but he will want to see me as soon as possible."

Normal procedure was to have the client book an appointment in advance. She should have at least called to ask if Jason was amenable to seeing the man now, but the receptionist found herself leading Naruto down the hall due to the surety in his voice.

"Here you go," she said, pointing out a door labeled with the plague _Jason Scott: Attorney at Law, _before quickly striding back down the hallway, taking what she hoped were inconspicuous glances back at handsome blond man.

Naruto smiled at how he was able to work the receptionist, he was always great at talking to people and making them see his way, and opened the door.

As Naruto came into the room, Jason looked up from where he was sitting behind his desk. Confused, he looked at the clock by the door, to check that he had only been in the office for 15 minutes, and then his phone, to check that he hadn't somehow missed a call from his receptionist, before looking back at Naruto.

"I'm sorry," Jason said as he watched Naruto settle into the chair on the opposite side of the desk," but did we have an appointment?"

"No," Naruto spoke, repeating what he had told the receptionist, "but it was in your best interest to see me as soon as possible."

As Naruto spoke, Jason registered the nearly imperceptible power that Naruto exuded in the way he sat and talked. Quickly realizing just how important Naruto was, Jason expertly switched gears.

"Ah my apologies," he said, knowing that whoever Naruto was, he had power," but I never got your name."

"You may call me Naruto," he replied, keeping his tone from being condescending while still retaining the inflection that Naruto knew that he was higher up in the food chain, "and I need papers?"

"Papers?", Jason began. "What kind?"

Ordinarily, this would be the delicate part of the talk as the forger and client would begin to dance around topics, making sure that they weren't talking to someone on the straight and narrow. Naruto ignored that.

"I need a new birth certificate, emancipation papers, drivers license, and academic record." Naruto spoke clearly so that it was impossible for him to be misunderstood.

Jason opened his mouth to try to pretend that he didn't know what Naruto was talking about before the look in the blonde's eyes made him abandon that line of action.

"Of course," Jason began, "do you already have a set of each that you would like me to alter, or would you like a completely new set?"

"A completely new set," Naruto said."The birth certificate and driver's license need to place me as having been born on the Southern Pacific seaboard and my age such that I would be considered a Senior in highschool. My academic record needs to show that I was a rather unremarkable student going to a boarding school paid for by a pair of wealthy dead parents. I need the emancipation papers to state that I was emancipated on having proved myself to be self-sufficient. The name on all of them should be... Naruto Namikaze. Let my parents' names be Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze."

Jason noded as he took down the information on a steno pad. Finishing, he tore it off the pad and placed in an envelope he took out of one of his drawers.

"Did you have a picture that you can give me for the license?" Jason asked before Naruto reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a picture he had gotten yesterday. It showed a Naruto that looked to be somewhere around 16.

As Jason took the picture, his fingers brushed Naruto's. With his honed skill, Naruto was able to tell that Jason was slightly confused after feeling Naruto's skin, as if he expected it to feel different. It didn't seem to be an issue though as the lawyer quickly shrugged it off and put the picture into the envelope along with Naruto's requests.

"Now how would you like to pay for the documents?" Jason asked.

Naruto once more reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold coin and placed it on the table.

"I have a fair number of bars of gold under reserve with a swiss bank. Have the documents completed by the end of tomorrow and I'll pay you with 8.4 ounces of untraceable gold."

Jason nervously clasped his hands. That his client wished to deal in untraceable gold wasn't an issue, it merely showcased his influence. The issue came with the requested deadline.

"I apologize but that won't be possible," Jason began, hoping that Naruto wouldn't blow up. "Over the past few years, it has been exceedingly harder to forge documents as the system has been moving to greater and greater computerization meaning that there are fewer bribable people, and "losing the files" can no longer be used as an excuse. Even if I dropped every single one of my other obligations, it would still take me around a week to get all your documents finalized."

Naruto remained calm before deciding that he had more than enough wealth to be hasty. "Have it done by Friday and I'll pay you in 5 kg of gold."

Jason's eyes widened at the proposed payout. 5 kg of gold came out to around 68 grand. What's more, gold was on the rise so if he held onto if for a while, it could be worth much more. It would be tough and he'd have to call in a few favors, but it could be done by Friday.

Nodding Jason asked, "How would you like to meet?"

* * *

><p>After telling Jason that he'd just be coming into the office on Friday, Naruto left the office and headed back into the city, morphing his suit into his prefered orange hoodie and jeans as he passed through a deserted alley. He'd planned on starting at Forks High this week, but it looked like he'd have to be patient.<p>

Walking across one of the bridges, lost in his thoughts, Naruto wondered what to do for the rest of the week. Before he could make up his mind, Naruto realized that the crowd around him was hyped up about something. Looking around to see what was wrong, He saw that there someone standing on the wrong side of the railing on the other side of the bridge. Realizing that this was another suicide attempt, he reached out once more with his sensing. This time he knew he could help as even beneath the tumultuous depression of the jumper, he could feel a small kernel of defiance.

Not caring about the oncoming traffic, Naruto dashed across the lines of cars, using his reflexes to keep himself from being hit while still remaining within human limits. Naruto reached the other side just as now identifiable female jumped off. Not wasting a moment over deliberation, Naruto over the railing after her. He grabbed her heel and locked his legs around the railing to keep the two of them from falling to the cold waters below.

With a heave, Naruto pulled up on the girl so that he could readjust his grip such that he was holding the girl around her waist. Using his thigh muscles and core, lifted the both of them up so that the girl could pull herself back over the railing and onto the bridge.

Naruto himself made his way back over the railing to applause from the onlookers. As the applause died down, Naruto noted that the girl seemed to be withdrawing into herself and was curled up in a ball.

"Alright folks," Naruto spoke to the crowd, "I got it from here, just go on with your day."

Though reluctant, the crowd dispersed and Naruto made his way to the girl.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he crouched beside the girl. Shivering and slightly rocking, the girl remained curled up, apparently still getting over having nearly committed suicide. From what he could see, she looked like she had recently begun living on the streets. Her pants were smudged with dirt and the sleeves of her shirt were slightly frayed. Naruto could smell the grime that coated her. Just as he was about ask again he heard her stomach grumble.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Naruto asked, seeing a possible way to get her to communicate. Naruto watched as the girl stilled before nodding her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Ch 3 will be out very soon.<strong>


	3. Something New?

**Disclaimer: Ch 1**

**Here is the promised Ch 3**

**IMPORTANT: I feel like I am toeing the M rating with this chapter. As a newish writer, it would greatly help me if you either posted your thoughts on whether or not I should up the rating in a review or if you visited my Author page and used the Poll.**

**Edit: Changed the rating**

**RRFSC**

* * *

><p>Bree Tanner sat on the bed, feeling clean after her first shower in over two weeks. For the first time in an equal amount of time, she no longer felt hungry. Feeling better than she had in a long while, she allowed herself to remember what had led her to where she was now.<p>

Weeks before her 16th birthday, Bree had ran away from her abusive father and, after spending her all her money on a bus to Seattle to get far away from him, had taken to the streets, reduced to scavenging food from trash because she had no way to earn herself any money. It had come to a head earlier today when she had passed by a restaurant and seen girl her age sitting happily with her parents. With what should have been her's thrust before her face, she had gone to the bridge, locked within her sorrow and intent on jumping to her death.

She had just closed her eyes and jumped of the bridge when she felt something grab onto her ankle and felt herself jerk violently. Opening her eyes, she first saw the water below her felt the realization of what she had attempted to do slam into her. Looking in the other direction she saw that the 'something' turned out to be a boy, looking around 17 years old, who pulled her back up and onto the bridge. When she made it back over the railing, she curled into herself and tried to process the events. It was only the constant gnawing in her stomach and the offer of food that had forced her to respond.

The boy introduced himself as Naruto and took her to a nearby McDonalds. Once there, he had let her order whatever she wanted. Not caring about politeness, she ordered and scarfed down 4 McChicken Burgers, Slowly eating a fifth as Naruto led her to a hotel room. He had sent her into the bathroom to take a shower before going in to take one himself after she got out.

Throughout the whole experience, she had stayed entirely silent, using gestures to order her food and nods and shakes of her head for everything else. Sitting on the bed she realized what was probably expected of her. Hearing Naruto humming in the shower, she prepared herself for what he was probably expecting once he got out.

* * *

><p>Naruto finished drying himself out and materialized a set of clothes around him. Sure, he would never <em>have<em> to take a shower as he longer needed them for the same reasons as he had before, but he still found them to be extremely relaxing, especially after human rediscovered heated plumbing. Plus, it would give the girl some more time to herself. She had been extremely quiet during the whole time that Naruto was with her. Wondering if she was still recovering, Naruto had brought her to the hotel in which he had rented a room, and told her to take a shower. Naruto could see that some of the tension had left her as she came out and decided to take one himself so that she could have a few more minutes to herself.

As Naruto walked out the door of bathroom, he nearly tripped in surprise.

Naruto had expected quite a few possibilities for how his talks with the girl might go. He also wouldn't have been surprised if the girl had taken everything of value within the hotel room and feld. What did surprise him was that upon exiting the bathroom, he came upon the girl sitting on the edge of his bed...in nothing but her underwear.

The part of Naruto, that was eternally the 17 year old he had been when he ascended to godhood, took a moment to catalogue the appreciable form before him.

The other part quickly slapped itself out it's surprise and threw the towel he had been using dry his hair over the girl to cover her.

"What are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed as he turned around to protect what was left of the girl's dignity.

"I-I thought that this was what you wanted since you brought me to a hotel. I'm sorry." the girl said. Naruto could feel the embarrassment and fear radiating off of her as she spoke.

"Don't apologize," Naruto said in a much kinder voice trying to ease her fear as he realized how it must have looked to the girl, "it's my fault for bringing you to a hotel without explaining it it you. I just wanted to talk to you about your suicide attempt and whether or not there was anything I could do to help."

Naruto felt the fear recede from the girl as her embarrassment grew. Naruto was sure that she would be glowing red if he could see her face.

"There are a pair of clean sweat pants and a shirt in the closet, put them on." Naruto instructed when creating the previously non-existent clothes from a distance while he spoke.

Naruto waited until the girl returned back to the bed, a small "I put them on" confirming that she was now dressed, before turning around.

Now that he was no longer distracted by her near nudity, Naruto took the time to she how she looked beneath the grime that had coated her. Her previously black hair now looked dark brown and complimented her brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped and Naruto could see the soft features that had been hidden beneath the dirt.

Naruto took a seat in one of the provided chairs, making sure that he stayed far enough so that the girl wouldn't feel crowded, yet close enough so that it didn't seem like he was avoiding being near her. "What's your name?" Naruto asked, mentally noting that this was the second post suicide conversation he was going to have in nearly as many days.

She seemed like she was going to stay silent before finally speaking up, "Bree."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that,"No last name?"

Bree hesitated once more before shaking her head in denial this time. Deciding the not to push her, Naruto let the issue drop and moved on to his next question.

"So why were you jumping off of that bridge?" Naruto asked as he cut to the chase.

"You wouldn't understand," Bree responded.

Naruto took a moment to think at that. Based on how long she looked to have been on the streets, and how quickly she had fallen all the way to suicide, Naruto could tell that she didn't really have any street smarts. That indicated an isolated lifestyle. Combined with the way she had been scared of him after his surprised exclamation, Naruto was willing to bet that he was right with his deduction.

"Abusive home huh?" Naruto said, watching as Bree's eyes widened at how quickly he figured her out.

"Y-yeah," Bree said, stuttering due to her shock. She curled into herself as Naruto felt the negative emotions roll off of her as she obvious recollected her life. "My father used to beat me up. Mom used to try so hard to keep him from hurting me but she left when I was four, not taking me with her. Ever since then, he would take his anger out on me. I ran away from home nearly three weeks ago, but ended up spending all my money trying to get away from him"

For the next hour, Naruto listen silently as Bree recounted her story, the emotions and words tumbling out. Thousands of years ago, when Naruto had realized that there would never be jinchuuriki in the new world, he had been ecstatic. Eventually though, Naruto came to realize that humans didn't need a reason, even a misguided one, to abuse children. Naruto had come across so many stories like Bree's over the years, he would always try to help the children as much as he could. As he heard Bree's story, he decided that this instant wouldn't be any different. Despite the fiasco waiting for him Forks, Naruto would try to help Bree as much as he could.

* * *

><p>Naruto had eventually convinced Bree to stay with him and let him help her get on her feet. He had quickly gotten a decent apartment near quite a few malls and moved residence to it from the hotel. Over the next few days, he spent time with Bree, getting her new clothes and just spending time around the city while trying to improve her street smarts.<p>

While spending time with her, Naruto noted that he was gaining affection for her but quickly attempted to snuff it out. Naruto had taken wives before, his first three had died to childbirth, an assassin, and a Tsunami. It was the death of his fourth wife that had truly broken him though.

Old age.

Naruto had since learnt to use medical ninjutsu, could kill even the best assassin, and use his strength to stop a Tsunami in its tracks. No matter how much Naruto tried, time would eventually take anyone that Naruto would love. He could greatly slow down the effects of aging by regularly feeding chakra to someone, but after 300 years, it eventually caught up to his wife and took her from him in her sleep. It had been devastating for Naruto and eventually prompted him to end up where he was now as he ran from memories of her.

It was now Friday and Naruto was once more walking into Jason Scott's reception area, this time trying to avoid thinking of the few times Bree had smiled for him.

Snapping out of his thoughts he smiled at the receptionist before walking past her. "Tell Mr. Scott that I'm here would you?"

Naruto made his way down to Jason's door before opening it to see that the lawyer had managed to get a manila envelope out and ready by the time that Naruto arrived.

"We got the documents ready and completed for you. Everything is completely watertight and the only way someone could figure out that you weren't who these papers said you were was if they went and interviewed any of your supposed teachers or the judge who presided over your emancipation, though you shouldn't have to worry about that as the many of them have since passed away."

Naruto nodded at the competence of Jason. The amount he had spent on the forgeries was quite exorbitant but apparently well worth it.

"There is only one small issue," Jason began.

Naruto looked up at that. Issue were bad. Even small ones as they tended to slowly grow bigger and bigger around him.

"While we the documents are complete, they are currently unusable."

"What do you meant unusable?", Naruto asked, his voice at a normal volume yet still scaring the man before him.

"It's only until 12 tonight", Jason quickly amended,"the electronic systems won't update till then so if anyone tried to look you up, they wouldn't find anything until 12 tonight."

Naruto mused at the information. He had planned on taking the documents to Forks later today so that he could get enrolled, but apparently he'd have to wait till tomorrow. It wasn't too much of an issue so he killed the small amount of killing intent he had been focusing on Jason, allowing the lawyer to relax.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jason asked.

Naruto was about to say no before he remembered the runaway he was currently housing.

"Actually yes," Naruto began, "I want another set of the same kinds of documents to be drawn up. I don't care about the locations, but make the age 16 and the records list her as an average sophomore. The court emancipation based on self sufficiency and abuse from her single father. For the name use Bree...Uzumaki. I can give you more time for these, but I need you to make them so airtight that when compared to originals, the originals will fall short."

Jasons eyebrows rose at the second difficult order form his client.

"You will of course be payed similarly if not more."

* * *

><p>Naruto came back to the apartment to see that Bree was sitting against one of the bare walls. They had yet to completely furnish the place and only the bedrooms looked like someone was living in them.<p>

"Back so soon? ", Bree asked demurely as she looked up from the laptop she was using. Naruto had bought one, and internet service to go with, so that he could look up exactly what vampires were. Upon looking up "wolf-man" Naruto had found out about werewolves but had noted that the wolves he seen had been able to change at will.

"I got what I need and can get the rest done tomorrow" Naruto said, having already put manila envelope in a secure place. Naruto splayed himself out next to Bree, seeing that she was currently reading some fanfiction.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked. Naruto had told Bree that it might take him a while to finish today's work. Since he was back early, they could go out and do something.

"I don't know," Bree said, "these past few days have been great. I've never had many friends, so I really liked hanging out with you. I'm sure I'll like whatever you choose."

Naruto sighed as Bree once more defered to his opinion.

"You said you never went out with friends right?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Bree. "Have you ever been to a party? Or gotten drunk?"

Bree shook her head at that,"No, I was always the quiet one, so I wasn't invited to parties or got drunk. I don't think I'd like parties, they're too rowdy."

Naruto smiled, he knew the perfect place to take Bree.

* * *

><p>Around 1 am the next day, Naruto and Bree re-entered the two bedroom apartment.<p>

Naruto had taken Bree to Keys on the Main, using a bit of fancy conversation to make the bartender think the both of them were above the drinking age. KotM wasn't really a club as patrons mostly sat at provided tables, but there was plenty of beer and amazing stage performances so it had been a great time for the two of them.

Despite restricting the amount of beer she drank, Naruto noted that Bree was still quite a bit tipsy as he helped her to her bed. As Naruto placed her on the bed and removed her shoes, he was completely unprepared for Bree to yank him onto the bed and he soon found himself on the bed beneath Bree while she kissed him for all she was worth.

"What are you doing Bree?", Naruto asked while using chakra from his left hand to massage Bree's liver into rapidly burning away the alcohol in her system, all the while keeping himself from responding as his body wanted him to.

"I love you Naruto," Bree said, "not just for saving me, or paying for things. I love you because of how kind you are and how you make me feel so wanted."

Apparently saying as much as she felt was need on the topic Bree proceeded to start taking of her dress.

Meanwhile Naruto felt the last of the alcohol leave the girl's system and, seeing that she was still undressing, he decided to give in to his feelings for tonight and simply enjoy what might be a new love.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and silenced the alarm clock within half a second after it began ringing. Looking next to him he remembered last night as he watched Bree sleeping peacefully. Naruto slowly got out from beneath the sheets, leaving Bree still sleeping and unaware of any change.<p>

Leaving a note on the beside table, Naruto left the room, dressed and then picked up the manila envelope before heading for Forks.

As Naruto ran towards Forks, cutting across Olympic National Park to save time, Naruto thought about last night.

Last night was a mistake. No matter what happened, even if they got together and had a happy married life, Bree would eventually die and Naruto would be left alone once more. It would be healthier for everyone involved if Naruto simply refrained from falling in love.

Yet the more the logical side of him voiced its displeasure, the silent part of Naruto that still remembered the feeling of coming home to a loved one began to tip the scales in it's favor.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when Naruto was finally on his way back to Seattle.<p>

It had taken forever to get all the paperwork processed and, afterwards, he had been forced to go on an overly detailed tour of the school so that he wouldn't be completely lost after joining so late in the year. Naruto had yet to go to his first day but had already considered quitting when he learned that Spring Break was about to start and he would need to wait an entire extra week before finally inserting himself into Isabella's life.

By the time he had finally left, it was nearly 9pm and he was ready to just book it back to Seattle before being stopped by Isabella as she saw him coming out the school on her way home. After learning that he was going to start school in two week and that he was about to make a "4 hour car ride" back to Seattle, she asked him to spend the night at her place. Not seeing the harm in the offer and hoping to learn more about the weirdness about her, Naruto had accepted.

Naruto left early the next morning and felt like he had been cheated of his time. He hadn't learnt anything new last night and Bree was probably extremely worried about him.

As Naruto finally made it back to the apartment, he noted that Bree wasn't there and the money he had left for her was also missing.

Pleased that she was finally going out on her own, Naruto went to sleep on his bed, sure that Bree would wake him once she came back.

At 3am the next morning, when Bree was still not home, he was a whole lot less pleased.

At first Naruto was worried that something had happened to Bree. Extremely uneasy, Naruto hadn't even bothered trying to look normal as he jumped out a window and raced around the city with his sensing range thrown out as wide as it would go. Only the rain and time had kept him from being seen by someone. By 8 am, he still hadn't found Bree anywhere within Seattle or 10 miles outside of it. Even if she was...dead...Naruto was good enough that he could detect the very faint signature the body would release for at least a week. By midday the next day, Naruto was forced to concede that the reason Bree didn't return home was voluntary.

It wasn't too hard to believe that, the morning after her tryst with Naruto, Bree had been horrified of Naruto and took the money and left the city via bus. By this point, with the amount of money that Naruto had left Bree, she could be anywhere in the western US.

For a while, Naruto debated tracking her before deciding that it was for the best that she left. It seemed obvious that she wasn't okay with having slept with him, and Naruto doubted that his staying young while she got old and died would help matters.

Tuesday found Naruto back on his slab in La Push, not caring that it was raining as he allowed it so drench him and carry away his misery. His misery was so much that it carried through into his connection with Nature and killed the plant life in a 50 foot radius around him.

By Wednesday, Naruto was close to normal once more as he slouched on his boulder in his ten tailed tiger form.

With a shake of his head Naruto realized that he couldn't just lie here like he wanted. Despite the departure of Bree, time still moved on and Naruto would need to start school in a few days.

Getting up, he bounded off to the east, not bothering to save time with a shunshin as he didn't feel hurrying. Despite his 'leisurely' pace, within five minutes, he had reached his destination and shifted back.

Naruto looked around him at what he had to work with. Naruto had bought a lot of undeveloped land close to Forks and right by a small road so that he would have somewhere to build his home.

After using his sensing to check that there was no one nearby, Naruto cracked his knuckles and got ready to go to work. It had been a while since he used any elemental manipulation. The last time he'd used it had been when he sunk that bridge the blue skinned fellow had created to modern day Sri Lanka, and before that he had used it to sink the bit of land that used to connect Alaska to Russia. With a tiny rumble of seismic activity, he used his chakra to grab onto and pull up a large block of bedrock. Once it was above ground, Naruto used a combination of wind and manget release to carve out the house through rapid erosion. Naruto realized that, even with his elemental manipulation, setting the house up would take a while if he wanted it to work on par with a modern house.

Thursday was a mass of frustration as Naruto tried to figure out how to outfit his house with wiring, plumbing, and heating.

Friday was a flurry of activity as Naruto began making his furniture one by one. In times long past, he could have used his Kage Bunshin to speed things up. That seemed to be not longer possible after Naruto ascended. He had spent thousands of hours trying to figure out a way to replicate the Kage Bunshin for his new body, but found that it was apparently impossible.

It was Saturday afternoon when he finally finished working on the house. It was completely ready, up to and including toiletries and other nick nacks that he had bought in town. The only thing missing was a car, and, after realizing that he could splurge a bit as Jason had set his fake late parents as having left a large inheritance for him,

Naruto had traveled to Portland, deliberately avoiding Seattle, and came back Sunday afternoon in an orange 2006 Ferrari F430 after taking it for a small joyride through the surrounding states.

Now it was Monday and Naruto was driving to school with his bookbag in the passenger seat, ready to take on the supernatural of Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel evil about where I left you guys with this chapter. I'll be posting Ch 4 either Sun or Mon. <strong>

**If you want to read more of my stories then please go read Threefold Path.**

**For readers from 3FP who are wondering when the next chapter will be out, it will be coming out on the 19th at the latest.**


End file.
